


Pictures Of Lily part 2

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Next part of that triology ! Adventure start, with so many feels.Never happend, i don't make money with this.





	Pictures Of Lily part 2

Pete was reading newspapers on the hallway, and sit on comfortable red chair. His long legs were tightly shut, and his blue eyes were reading something about Bob Dylan's new album * Blonde on Blonde.* Thank god there was even one newspaper in english ! Hallway was very quiet. Expect some party peoples who wanted keep much noice. *Finnish peoples are good drink alcohol, Keith would like them * Pete thought on his mind. 

Roger sit next of he, and just waited. He was still angry to Pete, because he just wanted sleep. Touring all around on Europe wasen't funny in long run. Jet lacks, time zones, gigs, partys, girls and all kind of things maked he tired. Roger couldn't understand How Keith and John could handle all this better than he. Or even better than Pete ! He didin't understand were they need go. Clock was almost three at morning. He rolling his small fingers, and looked how peoples walked to out or to in. Roger was thankful they were touring on place were no one didin't know who they are. Piece of peace. Roger took better sit positive and just be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally after long ten minutes waiting, John and keith come out of the big elevator. Pete stand up quickly, and Roger did same. Keith tried look happy, but John was full of angry he couldn't. 

" Okey Pete, were hell we are going ?"

Keith asked when they all were together. 

" Out."

Pete simply answered. He put newspapers back to the brown table, and took his black jacket on the chair. Also he had some big bag with him. John tried look what it have, but it was tightly shut. 

" You all see when we are here."

Pete said, and start walk out of the hotel. His black shoes didin't keep so much noice than Roger's white high heels. He couldn't understand how the hell Roger could walk with those high heels. They looked uncomfortable. 

" Nice."

Keith said sarcastic, and start follow the guitarist. They looked all very mod, expect John who needed using scarf. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" How the hell there is still so bright !"

John said, and squint his tired eyes two times. 

" It's North country miracles."

Roger said and laught. Air smelled flowers.

" Look it is lily of the valley! "

Keith yelled, and looked beautiful little flower, with sparkiling eyes.

" Pictures of Lily."

Roger thought on his mind, and sneer. 

Keith was like exsiting kid, he looked beautiful blue sky, Trees what were full of green leafs, and flying birds. Fresh air feeled so good after hotel dust air. 

" We don't go today with own car to here were ever we are going."

Pete said with clearly voice, and looked his bandmates. 

" I cannot walk with these high heels, why you didin't say we go walking !"

Roger said back with impatient voice. *Such a drama queen.* Keith thought on his mind. 

" I didin't say we go now walking, i said we don't using own car."

Pete said and smiled. He knew Roger was tired so he didin't care about his dramatic moves . He took something on his jacket pocket, and give it to Roger.

Roger took card with quickly moves and read it. 

" Suomen taksipalvelu. "

It was in finnish. Roger blink his eyes two times. 

" Thanks Pete that helped a lot !"

Roger said sarcastic, and bited his red lip.

" It's say finnish tax."

Pete said, and take last smoke of his cigarette, before stumb it out to the green yard. 

" Oh god."

John said, and tried think were they will go now. When Keith was on taxi it wasen't good thing. Last time, they were on expencive swedish restaurant. Keith got kicked out, because he eated table flowers, and Pete needed call taxi. On the taxi Keith was vomit all over the white seats, and Pete needed pay more about Keith's trick than his own food on the restaurant. He was angry two days to full band. 

" It's comes soon so i hope you all are ready to amazing jouney !"

Pete said and smiled. His big nose looked much bigger when sunrise hit it. So golden. Keith coudn't stop his laught. Before Pete even got change to say Keith to shut his little mouth up, Black car with taxi sign, drive to yard with loud voice. It parked close of four young peoples.

Car door open, and taximan walked to open the other doors. He smiled. Taximan wasen't too young, but wasen't too old. Probably over thirty. He was dressing to blue jeans, white t-shirt and he had red tie. His face were narrow, and eyes were sparkling green. His brown hair was comb to up, and he looked handsome. 

" Pete Townshend, and friends ?"

Taximan said with his north country accent. And moved his long legs more left, and start handle door. 

" Yeah i am."

Pete said shyly. 

" Good i didin't drove to wrong place this time ! My name is Aleksi, but you can call me Alex. "

"Alex " joked and said. He was very easygoing. 

" Nice to meet you Alex. My name is Keith, this is John next of me, and Roger is next of John. "

Keith said happily. 

" Okey, nice to meet you all. Are we ready to go ?"

Alex said, and looked his new customers. They looked so skinny. 

" Of cource, were we are going ?"

Roger asked, and take steps to close of car.

" It's a secret."

Alex said, and Roger just rolled his eyes. *Damn you Pete* he thought on his mind. Roger sit on car's backseats, and taked good sit position. Car was small, but very warm, and seats were very comfortable. When they all were insade of the car, Alex hit doors close, and go to his place. Then he put car radio on. 

" And now the British rock-band The Who !"

Radio yelled, and Pete smiled. 

" It's that yours fave band Pete ?"

Keith said to Pete and smirked.

" Oh defenetly, i like the sloppy drummer."

Pete said back and laught.

" You guys."

John said with tired voice, and tried forgot radio play " I'm A Boy" song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will continue some lovely day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a good day !


End file.
